This invention relates to card cases, and more specifically to wallet-sized electromagnetic shielding or RFID blocking card cases for holding and protecting personal articles such as credit cards, debit cards, chip and pin cards, contactless smartcards, licenses, identification cards, paper currency, receipts, tickets, and the like.